


破茧成蝶

by A_Random_Cloud



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_Cloud/pseuds/A_Random_Cloud
Summary: 嘛……随便写的。是英米向。算是英先生对美/国的想法？(英先生有些冷淡呢。)文章引起您的不适的话，十分抱歉，请您自觉退出。因为本人是咸鱼，有什么可以改进的，麻烦您(如果看得下这篇文字的话)在评论区说岀您的意见。谢谢啦。





	破茧成蝶

今天是个好天气，亚瑟想。今天会有好事发生吗？

嘴里突然弥漫着浓浓的腥味。那呛人的味道让他开始咳嗽。一段时间后，他将手从嘴边移开。

映入他眼帘的是一片鲜红。

他吐血了。

那个日子又到了吗？那个令人讨厌而又风光的家伙的诞生日。

他想起当年那个把枪对准他的，雨中的青年。差点忘记发生了这种事。

不对，那种事情是永远忘不了的。毕竟，它已经深深地烙在脑海里。

他只是不愿想起。

而现在，那青年零星的话语再一次回荡在脑中：

\--我要独立，英国。

\--你的身影曾经如此高大.......

是令人烦躁的记忆。他抿了一口手边的红茶。舌头上的感觉并不太好。茶杯轻置在一边。

那个昔日的天使在那青年宣誓独立时就死了啊。现在活着的，只是拥有独立以前记忆的陌生人。亚瑟不禁这样想到。是从自己的灰烬之中重获新生不死鸟吗？

不。他摇头。那个家伙不像不死鸟。

他想起自己给予那个家伙一口钟的时候。那个家伙的脸上写满了他独立的骄傲与兴奋，已无雨中的犹豫和伤痛。亚瑟的出现也只是引起了那个家伙更多的自信。他那挺直的后背以及背后飞扬的显眼的美国国旗令亚瑟有些恍惚。

那个家伙已经卸下以前的外壳，在世界的广阔天下自由飞翔。

眼角瞟到了玫瑰花海中的蝴蝶。

就像蝴蝶一样。

对，是蝴蝶啊。现在的美国，就是从那个天使的身体挣脱出来的。

但是结茧期呢？是什么时候发生的呢？是在那家伙倾倒自己的茶的时候吗？不管怎样说，独立的本能早就寄居在那孩子的脑海深处了，在第一次见面时明明那么明显，但是自己却选择视而不见。

某种情况下，可以说是因自己的疏忽导致的错误。而他自己却因为利益问题，跟着那个错误，对其他国家施加伤害。真是讽刺啊。谁会想到昔日的殖民地会变的如此强大？

现在，那个家伙已经是世界的霸主了。不过，这种情况会持续多久呢？

他的嘴角勾起一丝玩味的笑。

虽说毛虫在茧里不惜将自己化成脓水，让体内寄居的本性成形，但最后从茧里跌跌撞撞爬出来的蝴蝶，相比毛虫，是活不了几天的。

纵使身体已五彩斑斓，实际却命不久矣。亚瑟想。

风水流转，王耀说过。而作为一个被过去的殖民地任意指挥的昔日的霸主，这种情况他可能是最明白的人。

说起来，王耀家最近变的越发强盛了。

他嗤笑。

他有些期待，当那个不可一世的霸王从自己的皇座跌落下来时，将会流露出何种表情。

会是失去地位的震惊，还是对替代他地位的国家的仇恨，抑或两者皆有？

无从得知。

但是那一天会在不久的将来降临，亚瑟确信。现在剩下的仅是静心等待。

他将茶杯拿起，轻抿一口。

温度正好。

露出愉悦的笑容。


End file.
